Amazing Blizzard
Thomas Lind better known as Amazing Blizzard is a electronic, electro house, & experimental producer signed to Flex Entertainment. His main influences are deadmau5, No Mana, Sigur Rós, Death Grips, & Monstergetdown. Music career 2015 - 2018: Origins and Early Career In July 2015, he started experimenting with "FL Studio 12" under a different alias Evan Cool, only for that project to crash and burn, mainly because he used Bandicam to record his material, which led to the GPU to slow down and add a bunch of tiny gaps of silence in the recordings. In April 2017, he stumbled across an app on the App Store, and it was called "Auxy." He enjoyed it due to how he was able to use envelope filters and felt way easier than "Ableton Live" and "FL Studio." During March 2018, he started paying for a subscription to use "Auxy," as they introduced new instruments, although he only signed up because they removed all of the drum kits. A few of his songs under the Amazing Blizzard alias date back to 2018, although he wouldn’t start using the alias until January 10, 2019. 2018 - 2019: Flex Entertainment Discovery Unfortunately in mid-August 2018, his Auxy subscription expired. Later that month, he discovered Submarine Man after hearing about the infamous song that appeared on 6ix9ine’s Spotify profile called "SESE," but he didn’t really pay attention to him all that much after that, as he thought that Submarine Man"sounded like he overdosed on AutoTune." A couple of months after he joined Album of the Year, his attention on Submarine Man was regained after fellow user TheDankestMeme negatively reviewed Submarine Man’s music. In September 2018, he finally decided to re-download Auxy, and he somehow regained access to all of the premium instruments by accident. At the time, he was releasing his Amazing Blizzard stuff under his sole independent label “internet relapse." In an unrelated side project “''excludable volcanoes''”, he recorded 20 half baked takes of him playing an electric guitar improperly in February 2019. He revisited it in November 2019, mixing them all together, reversing some portions, and placing it on Paulstretch. On December 1, he decided to release “''RAFSTRAUMUR''” in FL Studio for the final time before moving back to Auxy. On December 13, he released “''no, i don’t need your help''”, a double compilation album consisting of Auxy demos he created from September 2017 to August 2018. 2020 - present: ILLUMINATI On January 10, 2020, he released his most consistent effort yet, “''ILLUMINATI''.” On AOTY, it currently has a user score of 66/100. He signed to Flex Entertainment days later. Reception His debut album "ILLUMINATI" has a 66/100 on Album of the Year. Hermit gave it a score of 77, saying that "no time" was his least favorite track due to how long the intro was. Toasterqueen12 gave a mixed opinion on ILLUMINATI, saying that some of the tracks were a tad bit too long and forgettable, although it was said he had room for improvement. Critics praised "Human," despite it being the artist's least favorite. Overall, ILLUMINATI received positive to mixed reviews. Trivia * He has met Anthony Fantano in person before. Discography Albums * ILLUMINATI (January 10, 2020) EPs * RAFSTRAUMUR (December 1, 2019) Mixtapes * excludable volcanoes (November 24, 2019) Compilations * no, i don’t need your help (December 13, 2019) Category:Producers Category:Serious Artists Category:Critically Well Received Artists